What She Didn't Know of the Matriarch
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: Minerva has to tell her grandmother something big. What she discovers is that her grandmother is not as heartless as she always thought.


_The following is a one-shot._

_Summary: Minerva has to tell her grandmother something big. What she discovers is that her grandmother is not as heartless as she always thought.  
_

_**What She Didn't Know About The Matriarch**_

Head Girl seventh year Gryffindor Minerva Katherine Honoria McGonagall was in great and deep trouble. She was in trouble beyond belief! What sort of trouble one may ask? Minerva was eighteen years old in her last year of school. To be specific she had four months left to go and she had gotten herself bunned, up the stick, in trouble.

To be blunt she was pregnant and not pregnant with any bloke's child. No she was expecting the child of the most famed _wizard_ of the world. She was pregnant with Albus Dumbledore's child!

The reason this made Minerva think about throwing her from the tallest tower at Hogwarts was because of her grandmother. Her partial namesake. The most famous witch in the entire world. A woman everyone knew and everyone feared. Katherine Honoria McGonagall was called Matriarch in the magical sense because she was the eldest and head of the oldest and purest wizarding blood line still alive to date. No one got into this family without proving their blood line all the way to the founders.

The Matriarch herself had been a McGonagall all her life and knew her family tapestry better than anyone. Everyone knew she was as pure as possible as were her children. She'd married her second cousin and the man had died about three years after her youngest child had been born.

Katherine had the lucky seven children and she had chosen the spouses of all her children and was set to choose her grandchildren's when they were ready. She'd already chosen for three of them.

It just so happened Minerva was supposed to be married to someone she'd never met after her graduation. But now that she had a bun in the oven she had no idea what to do.

These and so many other thoughts ran through Minerva's head as she stared at her best friend and confidant Poppy Haynes. Poppy had just performed the test that had sealed Minerva's doom.

"Min…Min…Minerva can you hear me?" Poppy asked.

"I'm dead," Minerva stated as she started hyperventilating, "I'm so dead. She's gonna kill me!"

"Minerva don't over react. We…We…"

"Don't over react!? Don't over react!? Poppy my grandmother is going to chop my head off and feed it to her jungle beasts!" Minerva shouted hysterically.

Poppy winced and looked at her friend.

"Maybe Dumbledore can talk to her. Make her see reason?" Poppy suggested.

"See Reason!? She'll kill Albus to…Albus!" Minerva gasped and raced out of the head girl's quarters.

* * *

Albus sighed as he came towards his door wondering who would be pounding so insistently on a Saturday.

He was highly shocked to see his best student and secret love at the door looking the worse for wear and panicked. Dumbledore quickly pulled the young woman into his rooms and into his arms rubbing her back and whispering soothing words of love and comfort to her.

When she'd calmed enough Albus asked her what was so upsetting.

"Oh Albus…I…I'm so sorry," Minerva said with tears forming in her eyes again.

"Minerva my love what ever is the matter?" Albus asked worried for how upset his love was.

"I'm…I…Albus I'm pregnant," Minerva gulped and looked at her feet not daring to look in his eyes.

Albus put a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him. Looking into his crystal blue eyes Minerva saw joy and happiness.

"Minerva a baby is a miracle a wonder. Why does this upset you?" he asked.

"Albus this isn't wonderful. My grandmother will kill us both when she finds out!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Minerva have faith. I'm sure we can in fact get her to see reason. Come on you and I will tell her right now," Albus stated.

"Are you insane!?" Minerva hissed and raced out of the room.

Albus watched her race out and while he wanted desperately to go after her he knew what he had to do.

* * *

It was three weeks since Minerva had discovered the awful truth and she still wasn't sure what she was going to do.

Then during Charms it seemed the heavens were torturing her as she was informed she and her siblings were to pack their things and come straight home. The reason was because their Uncle Fredrick had died of Wizard Measles; but all the same Minerva was dreading being anywhere near the most powerful woman in the world.

Minerva was quite for the whole carriage ride to Hogsmeade, for the train ride, and for the carriage ride to the grand McGonagall Castle. Her three younger sisters and brother didn't seem to care as they were more interested in seeing who decided to show up to the funeral.

As soon as the five children arrived the younger ones rushed out of the carriage and hurried inside leaving Minerva to lag behind.

When she did enter the house she found her siblings all hugging and kissing their mother.

"Kids, kids there's milk and cookies in the kitchen go help yourselves," Athena laughed.

"Okay," Eric nodded hurrying his sisters along.

"Minerva dear," Athena smiled opening her arms to the girl.

"Hello mother," Minerva smiled and embraced her mother.

Athena was a slender medium height woman with dark brown hair and blue green eyes. She had been widowed when her youngest; Desdemona was two, so she'd lived in the castle with her mother and children ever since.

Athena adored her children however and spoiled them to know end.

"Minerva are you all right? You look pale," Athena frowned.

"I'm fine just tired," Minerva smiled weakly.

"I'll let you rest in a few minutes but first… Katherine wants to see us in her sewing room," Athena smiled sadly.

Athena knew her eldest was frightened of her mother and she couldn't understand why. Athena adored her mother.

"Do…do I have to mother? Can't you just tell her I have a headache?" Minerva asked pleadingly.

"I'm sorry dear but I can't. Come on," Athena smiled taking her daughter by the hand and leading her up the stairs.

The two McGonagall women headed up stairs and down corridors and then up the winding staircase of the tower to a large round room filled with fabrics, ribbons, mannequins, and everything needed for dress and craft sewing.

On the farthest side of the room was an incredibly tall and slender woman with just the right curve to her hips and chest. Her ebony ringlets fell to her middle back and were frosted with grey and white streaks. On top of her head sat a silver tiara with diamonds and emeralds encrusted in it; because in the wizarding world the Matriarch was just shy of being a queen.

She wore a strapless but semi Victorian style deep emerald satin dress and black robe. Her skin was kissed from the sun, her lips the color of roses, and her eyes the same deep emerald as her dress.

The woman had little pins in her mouth and was sticking material to one of the dummies in front of her as she kept glancing at a drawing propped on an easel to her right.

"Mother….Mother the children are here," Athena called.

"Minerva step forward…Athena leave us I'll see you after this talk," snapped a Scottish voice.

The voice was sharp and quick and left no room for debate. Athena curtsied even though the woman wasn't watching her and quickly left.

"Grandmamma," Minerva called tentatively.

"I had an interesting visitor a few weeks back Minerva," Katherine replied not looking at her granddaughter.

"Oh? Some one from the ministry?" Minerva asked.

"Actually it was your Head of House," Katherine stated.

Minerva felt her heart begin to race but tried to keep her voice calm.

"I wasn't aware you knew each other," She answered.

"We didn't know each other personally until that day," Katherine stated.

"Oh," Minerva nodded.

"Now can you think what we spoke of?" Katherine asked.

Minerva sighed knowing this was it. You never could lie to Katherine she could spot it a mile away.

"The baby," Minerva said quietly.

"Now that's interesting. He never mentioned a baby," Katherine replied finally turning around, "all he did was request permission to marry you after graduation."

"He…I…he did!?" Minerva squeaked.

"Yes he did. And you know I wondered why a half blood more than twenty years the senior of my grandchild would want to marry her…but now it all makes since," Katherine stated as she advanced toward Minerva. Her stride was slow and casual.

Minerva stood her ground but winced as Katherine's hand raised in the air.

After a moment or two Minerva felt a warm soft hand under her chin forcing her face up. She opened her eyes and saw not the cold ice of a stare her grandmother was famous for but large warm eyes smiling at her.

"Minerva do not be afraid my little one. I'm not as heartless as it seems. I as well as anyone have seen how the world is evolving," Katherine said softly.

Katherine turned her back on the girl and headed to a chest not far from them and started rooting around inside.

"I had planned to inform those of age this summer that they could now marry whom ever they choose as long as my blessings were asked for but it appears you have beaten me to the punch," Katherine stated.

"I'm…I'm confused," Minerva frowned.

Katherine turned holding a beautiful white gown with wide shoulder straps made of the finest spun silk. The torso was tight fitting with Celtic patterns woven into it and a thick skirt that could very well stand on its own.

"Minerva I'm not heartless and I could tell when Albus made his plea for you that he really loved you. So…I want you to try this on so I can finish it in time for your wedding. The one I had already planned will be as scheduled we'll just have a change of groom's," Katherine stated, "I'm sure you won't be showing by then….you are what seven weeks?"

"How'd you know?" Minerva asked taking the gown and heading to the curtain set up for changes.

"I have many talents Minerva. You've just never taken the time to get to know me. No one really ever does," Katherine sighed.

"But mother does," Minerva replied.

"Yes my baby does in fact," Katherine laughed.

"I think I'll try now," Minerva stated coming out from behind the curtain.

"I'd like that," Katherine smiled as she helped Minerva onto the stool and proceeded to fit the gown.

* * *

"Minerva have I told you that you look absolutely ravishing?" Albus asked as they spun around on the dance floor.

"Yes you have Albus," Minerva blushed.

"Well I can't help you are so beautiful. Where did you get the exquisite gown?" he asked.

It was Minerva and Albus wedding reception at the castle. It was still in full swing although it was eleven at night.

"Grandmamma made it for me," Minerva stated.

"I was unaware she was so talented," Albus smiled.

"I have lots of talents Albus. Mind if I cut in?" Katherine asked coming up to the happy couple.

She was in a brilliant golden gown with a golden tiara encrusted with rubies. Her curls were shining brightly and wrapped around elegantly.

"Yes I would like a rest anyway," Minerva nodded.

"Your mother has a potion for you dear I want you to take," Katherine stated.

Minerva nodded as she headed to the head table and Katherine engaged Albus in a traditional wizard's waltz.

"Albus you're the first half blood in this family and I know you won't be the last," Katherine stated as they twirled around the floor.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Albus asked.

"It's a statement of fact. And this is a threat…you harm that innocent child in any way and you'll wish Gellert had killed you on that battle field understood?" Katherine asked smiling as he lifted her with the others.

"Crystal clearly Katherine," Albus nodded as they danced.

"Albus you're family now call me grandmamma," Katherine smiled sweetly.

"You really are full of surprises aren't you?" Albus chuckled.

"I'm a Matriarch love," Katherine winked as the song ended and she was swept away by one of her handsome sons.

It was that day that Albus realized that the McGonagalls were a proud pride of lions that kept their family close not for purity but because it was the safest thing to do. He was the first outside ever entered and he was going to make certain it was not for nothing.

**THE END**


End file.
